The popularity of information sharing platforms, such as are provided by social networking web services and web sites, is ever increasing. Users of a social networking web service are able to create and share information by posting, or otherwise submitting, the information to the social networking service for display, e.g., using a social networking service client application or a web browser, by other users of the social networking web service. The type of information sharing provided by conventional social networking services emphasizes the most recent posts, which causes the previously shared posts to become difficult to locate. As a consequence, it has become increasingly difficult for users to locate relevant information contained in posts. While a user might be able to scroll through multiple page displays in search of a post containing information relevant to the user's search, this approach requires considerable time and effort on the part of the user. In addition, this approach expends networking resources and media service resources to respond to the additional page displays.